


平衡破裂～on your pace

by misspersian



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, 各种意义上的BE与某种程度上的HE
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspersian/pseuds/misspersian
Summary: ①各种私设，意识流，伪科学。②蠢作者中二时期忘记吃药合集，已完结。③全程bgm凋叶棕《胎児の夢》ルルティア《愛し子よ 》④❗️部分参考海沢海綿《ジムノペディが終わらない》⑤秘封赛高！⑥上方「entire work」应该能减少翻阅点击次数，挺方便实用的。





	1. zero——espy

“呐，梅莉，这次的冒险，究竟是什么呢？”

抬头望着空旷的夜，黑发少女问道。

“没有必要出门。不，与往常一样。”

被称作“梅莉”的少女转头轻笑。

 

“我不知道，是为什么呢？”


	2. first——escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time when I saw her being meek that she might attain height.
> 
>  
> 
> Seven times have I despised my soul  
> ——Kahlil Gibran

“是错觉吗？”

“不是的。”

 

挂在空中的月晃动着，如同幻影。

虽是微小的天秤动，也没逃过二人的眼。

 

“无论过去如何，最美丽的只是现在。”

玛艾露贝莉·赫恩看着月，以平常的语气诉说着无关的话语。

“莲子的‘错觉’是什么，我也很想知道呢。”

“那是真的月球吗？”

宇佐见莲子侧对着她，心不在焉。

“说它是假的应该是凭借直觉吧。在我看来没有什么不  
同，今天的月。”

清冷的光芒洒落，上弦。  
真实的月球。

“所以说我们的冒险还要继续啊！”

梅莉不满地嘟嘴，放开莲子的手自顾自走远。

莲子仍然盯着挂在夜空中的弦月，不动。  
仿佛定住一般。

“月球在你看来，很重要吗？”

换来同情怜悯交织的表情，以及白眼一个。

“当然啦，作为维持平衡的重要存在，以白天黑夜作比，微妙的平衡，由日月共同维护着它。太阳光强烈，是月所不能比拟的。虽然月自身无法发光，却能反射不属于自己的光芒，很不错的‘调和’作用呢。”

“月球是地球的‘夜’吗？”

“就算是吧。因为潮汐锁定，地球自转一周的时间从最初的22分12秒增加到至今的23小时56分4秒，月球束缚着地球，不允许它运行过快。根据‘分裂说’的观点，月源于地球，由过快的自转产生。这样一来，起初距离极小，月球没有在引力撕扯中被地球吞噬，真是奇迹。”

时间一点一点推移，两人的冒险仍在继续。

步行密林中，星光作引。

“最初的地球只沐浴着太阳的光辉，飞速自转，如果没有约束，连生命都难以产生。虽说原始的生命不会考虑这么多，不过生存不易倒为实话。极寒与极热飞速交替，比热容较大的水也不例外，稍稍温和的环境，自然是作为生命的温床。”

一言不发，莲子看着认真的梅莉。

“登上最初的大陆，就像是作为献祭品。明知必死的命运，却无法违背信仰。”

“是呢，不过它并没有犯‘罪’对吧？这样做只是为‘追求平衡’，自愿而已。”

“生与死的平衡么……”莲子快走几步追上梅莉：

“我倒不这样认为，它们追求的，不是一种平衡，而是其他的东西。”

“哦？”梅莉来了兴致。

“如果月球诞生前地球环境恶劣至极是真的话，对原始生命来说，最重要的是什么？”

 

“当然是活下去呀，肯定。”

 

 

“无法改变环境，也无法适应环境，最后能做的还有什么？”

莲子莞尔一笑。

 

“梅莉，这不是当然的吗？”


	3. second——lever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second time when I saw her limping before the crippled.
> 
>  
> 
> Seven times have I despised my soul  
> ——Kahlil Gibran

隆隆……隆隆……

电车的声音富有规律，由近及远。

黑发少女与金发少女相对而坐。

“这是昨天的最后一班，还是今天的第一班？”

“不知道呢，这并不是重要的事情。”

乘客的讨论中止。  
电车仍在行驶。

隆隆……隆隆……隆隆……

“我们所生存的世界，果然是平衡的。”莲子打破沉默，  
掩没电车的“隆隆”声。

“怎样的平衡，才能让你发出这样的感叹呢，莲子？”  
梅莉露出一贯的温和微笑：  
“不是挖苦，只是我实在好奇。”

“我们探访的存在与我们的存在，常识与非常识，微妙的平衡一直都是这样保持着。”

“有一点不太对呢。”梅莉稍微低下头。

“是很微妙没错，只是‘我们的存在’稍稍不合适，我可是能看到的，境界。”

“我们探访的存在与‘我’的存在吗，梅莉。”

莲子有些愠怒。

“为什么要把自己排除在外？”

“我也不想这样，但这可是——”  
金发少女站起凑近对方，在耳畔低语。  
“事实呀！”

隆隆……隆隆……隆隆……

“莲子你看呐，升至半空后，挂在天空另一边的月。”

“现在是凌晨三点，十五分钟左右后到站。”看手表报时，还是头一次。

“嗯嗯，下弦呢。”

“是真的吗，梅莉？”

黑发少女收回凝视月球的目光，转而看向对面的人：

“今晚发生的事，无论做过什么，无论走到哪里，我都没有平常的‘实感’，就好像——”

“非常识吞噬了常识一样。”

梅莉看着对方作出一副沉思的样子，再次将视线投向  
月。

“你这是杞人忧天，莲子。不可能的事，就不会在‘常识’的世界发生。月球已经离地球38万千米，并且还会越来越远；太阳与地球直接的间距是1.5亿千米，难以计算的天文数字差，这样的天平无论如何都会立刻倾覆。”

她稍稍停顿一下，又接着说道：

“杠杆原理，这是对刚才的平衡唯一的解释。而且……”  
“梅莉！等一下这不对——唔！”

嘴被一只手捂住，笑意浮上嘴角。

“怎么说呢，类比一下果然更像是「常识」吞噬「非常识」嘛。”

 

“对吧，莲子？”

 

 

到站的电车，离开的二人。  
挂在空中的月，静静注视着一切。  
不，也不完全是寂静。

隆隆……隆隆……隆隆……隆隆……  
电车仍在行驶，声音由远渐近。

盖住了刺耳的“嘎吱”一声。  
车灯明亮却遮不住梅莉上扬的嘴角。

 

 

维持平衡的绳索牵系，  
杠杆托举秤盘——  
在巨大的压力之下。  
不，一开始也只是一道裂痕而已。  
没有一片雪花会认为雪崩由自己引发，  
蝴蝶扇动翅膀却足以毁灭世界。

 

呐，听到了吗？  
xx，  
the   
overture  
was begun.


	4. third——lunar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third time when she was given to choose between the hard and the easy, and she chose the easy.
> 
>  
> 
> Seven times have I despised my soul  
> ——Kahlil Gibran

正如梅莉所言，对随时都可能倾覆的脆弱平衡来说，作为承载的天平极易摇晃。

按照她的说法，昼与夜的平衡，应是动态的。

昨天回去太晚，头脑昏沉。休息日的缘故，宇佐见莲子放任自我沉浸于梦境之中，大脑拼命串联线索，包括昨晚有关的一切。

「还真是麻烦呢，毫无破绽。」

「不要一直凝视月球，这样的说法很久以前就存在了。」

「昨晚的一切都是幻想，不，是我们接触到‘非常识’所导致。」

「应该说是‘我’终于接触到梅莉所言的幻想。」

「‘幻想’不是常识，出现绝非合理！」

「究竟是哪里连接着，不知道。」

「头好痛，好多细节都被遗忘了。」

「是竹林吗？是电车吗？不，都不是。」

「难道说？！」

「呵，原来是——」

 

惊醒。某种程度上，刚才的的确是噩梦。

冷汗直冒，莲子的耳旁，传来昨夜低语。

 

“这可是事实呀！ ”


	5. capriccio

“原来是这样……”

西行寺幽幽子坐在树下，看着眼前的境界妖怪。

“那个人类还真是可怜，盲目相信自己的判断，  
完全没有注意到异状。你还真是，够恶劣的。”

“一开始是这样。不过现在，”

金发妖怪摇着扇子，并不在意自己收到的评价。

“我也该感谢她的那份「无知」呢。”

“托她的福，得以有现在的你存在。  
过去的你，可以说是「罪人」了。”

“不，这样的罪并无大碍。  
每个罪人都有未来。  
虽说我的心早已留在过去，但我不必在乎占比微小的部分。”

“因为——”  
金色的眼中晦涩光芒一闪而过。  
“我爱着这个「世界」（幻想乡）。”


	6. fourth——sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth time when she committed a wrong, and comforted herself that others also commit wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> Seven times have I despised my soul  
> ——Kahlil Gibran

傍晚，逢魔之时。

手机震动着，铃声吵嚷。

看到来电稍稍一怔，随后毫不犹豫接起。

“莲子，据说今晚会发生‘朔望大潮’哦，要不要一起去看？”

“朔望大潮？”

“是呢，地月引力的杰作。老地方见。”

“喂，梅莉！等等！”

 

嘟——————

 

只剩下忙音，对方第一次主动挂断电话。

明明行动派是自己，却被梅莉抢先。  
稍稍，有点不甘心。

哗啦……哗啦……

天色渐黑，不见升起的月球。

涌起的潮拍岸，与平时并无二至。

“莲子，已经到了吗，难得准时呢。”

“朔望大潮什么的，根本不会是今天。”

“没错，现在只能看弦月小潮而已。”

一层层叠加的海浪愈涌愈高，绝非小潮二字可以描述。

“骗你的，新月过后一两天，也可能有大潮。”

梅莉凝视着远方，不曾回头。

“看来这次没错呢，时间。”

缺少月球反射光的夜晚，出门并不是最优选。即便倚仗着高度发达的科技，遍布人造光的地面也缺少一些东西。

比如说，自己感觉到的——  
「连接之物」。

闭上眼，用其他的感官感受自己缺少的“实感”。

眼见不一定为实。

熙熙攘攘的人群散去，街灯下只余二人。

“呐，梅莉。”莲子睁开眼，望着逐渐平静的海面：  
“能不能告诉我，你看到的世界是怎样的？”

“真是意外，不都是一样的吗？世界的景色。”

“还是更加直白一些会比较好，”转头看向对方，对上一直注视自己的眼神，一丝不苟：

“‘境界’是怎样的，请告诉我。今天既不是春分也不是秋分，不可能引发‘朔望大潮’。也就是说，我看到的不是真实。”

“原来是这样啊，莲子你的表情太正经了。”

金发少女突然“咯咯”的笑起来：

“没什么奇怪的呀，一条一条二维空间里的线，黑色的，无尽的直线。我们去过的地方，这种东西突兀的不得了，可它就这样存在着。就像是——”

她收敛了笑颜。

 

“存在于「常识」中的「非常识」一般。”


	7. fifth——mare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fifth time when she forbore for weakness, and attributed her patience tostrength.
> 
>  
> 
> Seven times have I despised my soul  
> ——Kahlil Gibran

漫步海岸，一前一后的身影，轻快又富有活力。

秘封俱乐部日常冒险还在进行。

皎洁的满月，也似停住脚步。

“莲子，你知道吗？人类肉眼看见的满月，并不是50％，而是59％。”

提起「月球」已经不知道多少次。最近几天发生的一切都与「月」紧密联系。

这就是一切违和感的源头，自己认知观念中的「连接之物」。

“梅莉，”

兀自打断对方，问题必然是出在这里。

‘我’这样相信着。

“月球不对劲，尤其是今晚的满月。”

“就维护平衡来说，月自身的异象是不会有的。还有牵制着它的另一端。”

“我说啊，这一切都是真实吗？杠杆的两侧，相信着不可能「平衡」的我们。”

“当然啦，要说为什么，因为相信着，爱着的，哪怕是不可能的「非常识」交织在其中，也是我们的世界。”

“我们么……”

走在前方的莲子停步，回头看向友人。

“你刚才说什么，能不能继续？”

 

我在创造，圣人的过去。  
时至今日，如此相信着，也无可厚非。

 

“地球与月同步运行，无论何时都看不到背面，即便如此也应该是50％平分，或者更少才对。‘潮汐锁定’，这就是只能看到月59％的缘故。因为力臂的关系，月对地的潮汐力是太阳对地的2.5倍，也就是说——”

梅莉向前几步，只留给对方一个背影。

“牵制着地球的，是一直隐藏着自己光辉的月，而不是永远明亮耀眼的太阳。”

“地球如果同时被太阳‘潮汐锁定’，平衡的维持是否会变得容易些……”意识到自己所说不妥，莲子脸上，惊慌一闪而过。

“不可能的哦。即使不考虑变轨，地球永远一半白昼一半夜晚，生物的生存收到威胁。严重一点就是，没有生命能存活。”梅莉像没有听见似的，自说自话。

“极寒与极热吗？又回到一开始，生命诞生的情况呢。”

莲子懊恼着，再次陷入死循环。

“不觉得相似吗？「常识」与「非常识」的关系。”

梅莉回头看向她。

“有时白天也可以看到月球，偶尔的越界，也不会对平衡造成太大影响。”

“梅莉，月球形成的‘分裂说’早就被推翻了。月球表面的岩石远比地球的古老。创造出比自己久远的卫星，怎么说都难以想象。”

 

“确实，关于月的诞生，多种学说并行。势必有对有错。不过，真的有必要刨根问底般，寻求某种程度上的「真实」本身吗？”

梅莉温和的叙述着，恰似一切都与自己无关。

“至今都没有寻找到所谓「外星生命」的存在的无神论者们，包括宣称只有地球是适宜生存的唯一天体的人，完全没有想到过我们会发现鸟船遗迹。”

“当时是发现最后也被隐瞒了。”叹了口气，莲子心有不甘。

“真实之所以被迫披上谎言的外衣，不是它不愿为人所知，也许是它无法为人所知吧。”

“所以，相信我，莲子。全部都是真实的，因为知道的越多的人，对于这一切的存在就是越不必要的。”

 

“为了维护「平衡」，没有对错之分。”


	8. intermezzo

“有时候，人的好奇心真是很奇妙。”

西行寺幽幽子望着庭院中的樱树，言道。

“只不过这好奇心，对她来说，毫无益处。”

“纠正一下，这一切并不是好奇心泛滥导致。

「求知欲」才是让她走上不归路的主谋。”

“人啊，对于自己不了解的，怀有一份好奇心。

历经数万年的生存竞争中，对于未知的事物，

铭刻在骨子里的恐惧与不安会让他们退却。”

八云紫端详着手中的酒樽，置身事外。

“一旦了解到自己所好奇的「未知」，哪怕是开端，

不足千分之一的「真实」，就不会再有好奇心作祟，

本能的恐惧与不安也会忘却。

转而是对知识，对「真」的渴求。”

“不可能啦，恐怕没有你说的那么快速。

这样的转变，不历经百年，怎能轻易接受。”

“不相信么，没关系。

早在最初，她意识到的时候，「那个」就已经开始了。

「求知欲」适用范围可不包括探索这些。”

 

 


	9. sixth——curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sixth time when she despised the ugliness of a face, and knew not that it was one of her own masks.
> 
>  
> 
> Seven times have I despised my soul  
> ——Kahlil Gibran

“最近几天，我们都是这样，一直一直看着月亮。”

黑发少女拍了拍披风上的灰尘，看着梅莉的眼睛。漂亮的金色瞳孔纯澈，却如凝视已久的月球一般，带着淡淡的疏离。

“灰色区域就是月球上的「海」，「湾」以及「湖」哦。说来也怪，撞击产生的坑洞，从地上欣赏，加上自我意识中的「诗意」就成为一片片富于诗意的海。这也是为什么，真正登上过月球的人，会心存遗憾吧。”

“因为传说中虚构的月都，蟾宫包括桂树都不存在吗？荒凉毫无生机可言的，寂凉的月面。”

“就是这样，「理想」与「现实」的巨大落差。莲子最近也变了许多呢。”

“最近突发事件太多了，真是的，休息日就不能让我好好放松一下吗？”莲子将散发扶至耳后，认命似的抬头。

“也许这样也不错，毕竟是「秘封俱乐部」的活动，虽然违和感也够多，灵异事件不就是我们探索的重心吗？现在这些事件，成功引起了我的「好奇心」。”

“呐，莲子。「好奇心」也好，「求知欲」也罢，先放在一边！不是告诉过你，去相信这些「真实」吗？”

梅莉有些恼怒，瞪着对方。

“还是说，你真的不在乎，自己的存在之类的，重要的事。”

 

“我不介意哦，就算是有着危险的冒险，我们早经历了不少，再多一些也无妨。”

黑发少女收回对视的目光，转而看向地面，自己的影子。

“况且我也想要知道，不，是借由自己的手「探索」真相。关于麻烦的「平衡」，以及我追求的「真实」。”

“真是拿你没办法。”金发少女目光逐渐柔和。

“果然这样才是你，不过也不坏呢。”

 

“梅莉，最近夜晚的天空，好单调。”

“最近天气都不错，所以没有云也是正常情况。”梅莉的声音柔柔的，听不出夹杂的情绪。

“不是云的问题，夜空里「光源」变少了，数量上的。”

莲子指向天空：

“我记得在这里的，启明星。消失的也许还有更多，只是我没有意识到。”

 

手指所指的方向空空如也。

 

“莲子，‘这里’和月亮靠的太近了。弱光源靠近强光源是大忌，单看弱光源本身并不暗淡，一旦与强光源靠近，它自身的光就会被无视。”

梅莉握着莲子的手，向左移了移，指向月球。①

“有在白天看到过月球吗？稍稍回忆下，总是在太阳的反方向，当然这样说也不能肯定。不过它一定远离太阳，否则你根本看不到。”

“都是一样的，太阳与月，你口中的启明星与月球，原理都是这个。”

 

 

梅莉伸出另一只手，将对方的手拉回，放在自己胸口。

 

 

 

噗通……噗通……噗通……噗通……

 

“没有什么值得去怀疑，莲子。能感受到我的心跳，生命的声音，我们都是「真」的。所以呀——”

 

噗通……噗通……噗通……

 

 

对上金色的眸，一片澄澈。

 

“停止吧，这无意义的「固执」。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：民间传说——用手指月亮，耳朵会坏掉。


	10. serenade

今天也是一样的冒险，毫无收获，毫无新意。

自己才是执着追求「幻想」的一个，为什么开始关注「她」？

好想看到她眼中的世界，好想看到「非常识」。

想什么呢，我不能「僭越」。

我，做不到。

她可以。

一开始看到莫名摇晃的月球，在夜空中格外晃眼。

失去了判断时间，地点的能力。

啊啊，无所谓了，这样的事。

知道的哦，我与「未知」之间的「平衡」一刻都没有稳定过。

她看我的眼神，一直都没变过，最近有些不同。

如果硬要说包含着什么样的「感情」，

应是「怜悯」也说不准。

说笑的。

 

意识到已晚，早已消失不见的「真实」。

被骗了呐。

不该意识到啊。

她，告诉我的……从一开始就……

 

现在的我，已经无法再被夺走什么了。

还可以继续，探访「真实」么？

让我「看」吧，无缘追求之物。

再一次。


	11. rondo

回到家中早已是深夜。

她没有开灯，直接趴在床上望着天空。

皎洁的月，以及星光闪烁，许久未见的原风景。

一切再度迈上正轨，亦或之前的都是错觉。

秒针依然运动着，时间的流逝不可避免。

 

嗒嗒 嗒嗒 嗒嗒

 

看向手表，平静的脸上尽是惊愕。两步一停的秒针在转动，手上的精妙机械普通的运作着。

 

嗒嗒 嗒嗒 嗒嗒 

 

摇晃着左手，期盼着正常的声音出现。

 

嗒嗒 嗒嗒 嗒嗒

 

拿起手机拨通最近通话，哪怕这个时间段并不合适，这只是她下意识的反应。

手表秒针仍在运动。

嘟……嘟……嘟……

对方关机，很无奈的结果。

挂断，调整着自己过快的心跳，不忘取下手表放在一旁。

再度只余一种声音。

 

嗒嗒 嗒嗒 嗒嗒

 

不知过了多长时间，疲倦的她陷入梦乡。

听到了吗？

 

嗒嗒 嗒嗒 嗒 嗒嗒 嗒 嗒 嗒


	12. seventh——antinomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the seventh time when she sang a song of praise, and deemed it a virtue.
> 
>  
> 
> Seven times have I despised my soul  
> ——Kahlil Gibran

“今天也很准时呢，莲子。”

梅莉看向莲子，逆光的缘故，莲子的表情被阴影遮蔽。

“又是怎样的冒险？我很期待哦。”

一言不发，莲子看着傍晚的天空，一点一点下沉的夕阳。

月，终是升起。

“梅莉，我昨晚的梦，很奇怪。”莲子缓缓开口：

“和你曾经说过的梦境一样，我去到一片竹林。”

“诶，有没有找到我留下来的笔记？我当时就放在路边。”

“我走着走着，看着天空中的月球，那根本就是假的。我的方向感异常良好，不知不觉间来到一间华丽的屋旁，红眼的让人疯狂的老鼠似的生物，以及妖异的火鸟，我却没有遇到。”

“这不是很好吗，和我想的一样，莲子的能力在这样的场合超好用，我也想要这样的能力。”

“梅莉，我去到「那里」了，是这样的吧。”

“嗯嗯，我现在的心情，没有办法说清楚呢。你终于能理解，就算没有完全也是更多。怎么说呢，”

梅莉开心的笑出声，手半掩着嘴。

“是你，还真是太好了。”

“请不要这样，梅莉。”莲子的表情严肃，与平时判若两人。

“失态真是不好意思，几乎没有体验过这样的感觉，没忍住就……”

“我想要告诉你，在梦中我的能力仍然有效。只是现在，昨晚，从竹林探险那夜开始，我什么都看不到，计算不出。”

“我的能力似乎不再适用于「现世」，是那个「平衡」搞得鬼吗？感觉就是这样，我想要得到准确的答案。”

“你相信吗？那份「真实」，关乎你的存在的真实，被谎言层层包裹的真实。”

“我不知道你所说的虚假的真实的意义，作为自己，作为宇佐见莲子，我无法背弃我的信仰。”

“这样就没有办法了呀……”像是自言自语，梅莉转移话题。

“你找到了吗？你要的没有包装的不存在的「真实」？”

“不存在吗？这是什么意思，我明明找到了，答案就在昨晚的梦境最后！”

“很不想泼你冷水，不过裹在谎言里的就是空无一物哦。你找到的，都不是你需要的。”

“不可能！这么巨大的违和感，明明我看到了。”

“冷静一点，莲子。那只是个梦。”

梅莉的声音像在催眠，安抚着对方越来越激动的情绪。

 

“我看到了！那个纸糊的月亮破碎后，空无一物的天空！”

“这就是梦境的最后了，对吧？”

 

“所以依据「梦境」得出的关于「现世」的结论是什么？你走错世界了？”

“不是，从一开始我的「错觉」就是对的。这就是我得到的最终结论，我自己找到的「真实」！”

 

梅莉无奈的笑笑。

“莲子的「错觉」’是什么，我现在想知道呢。”

“那不是真的月亮，那个晃动的「东西」，仅此而已。”

“不，是纬天秤动。这样的猜测是凭借直觉吧。”

梅莉仰头望去，天空中静止的月球。

 

“不妙呢，好像来不及了。”

 

再多的谎言也无济于事。

真实被脱去谎言的外衣，  
似石子投入池中般，激起涟漪。  
“咔嗒”一声，纸糊似的伪装被打破。

 

“和梦里一样……”忙于感叹的莲子瞳孔猛地缩小。

“不，这是什么，这……”

 

闪耀着金属光泽的人工月球。

 

“这就是你要的「真实」啊。看吧，就算是莲子「你」也无法接受「理想」与「现实」的落差。”

冰冷的，比以往更加冰凉的光辉，洒落。

“我明明告诉过你的，你偏偏不听。”

“梅莉”小幅度摇晃着，与之前的月球相似，更像是碎裂中的玻璃。

 

咔擦……咔擦……

 

“月球的现状本是无人知晓，作为「平衡」的非常识面存在着。你感知到异状的同时，平衡随之被打破。假货毕竟是假货，怎么说呢……”

梅莉的形象消失，背后的「未知」咧嘴：

“虽然要表示感谢，不过对不起呢。一切，到此为止了！”

 

“现在可以看了哦，莲子。”  
“你一直想要看到的，「我」眼中的「世界」。”

 

 

.


	13. impossible

倾覆在地的天平，无人理睬。

究竟是怎么坏掉的？

看哪，  
杠杆搭载在一边的秤盘上呢。


	14. scherzo

“承蒙招待。”

境界妖怪随手打开隙间：

“时候不早了，我也该去巡视一下。”

“紫，最后她们怎么样了？”西行寺幽幽子问。

“幽幽子知道吗，人类猜想的，月球形成学说之一「俘获说」？”

在茫然的亡灵少女眼中，八云紫脸上的笑容，愈发灿烂。

 

 

“还真是辛苦她了，作为「连接之物」。”


	15. realistic（EX）

“谢谢你，莲子。

未来的我，是真心对你说这句话哦。

没有你，就没有如今的我呢。

虽然直到最后都不知道，你所探访的「真实」，是虚假的。

从最初你质疑「月球」的真实性就已经开始了，平衡的破裂。

缓慢的，跟随你的脚步扩大的裂痕。

我不过是站着，看着罢了。

「月球」什么的只是表象，「月」才是真实。

根本连方向都是错的。

没关系，你这个拥有着稀有能力的家伙。

因为你的努力，我已经不只是「看」而已

一想到莲子这样的人都能够看到这个世界的全部构造，  
我心里的虚无主义就开始露头了啊！

不行哦。这样的平衡。

我要的是不用刻意保持也能平衡呢。

现在这样就好了。”


	16. explain

梅莉——过去的紫，莲子消失后进入幻想乡，天平的一端，非常识。  
莲子——真正维持 平衡 的关键，杠杆。  
月球——不知道什么原因（unknown）被毁掉了，梅莉在梦中从未来的自己处得知「维持现在的关键是莲子」  
（私设）。  
天平的另一端——常识，真实的现实。


End file.
